


Fix a Heart

by Sooniechan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheating, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sooniechan/pseuds/Sooniechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't matter anymore. You wanted to feel better. You needed to feel better. He could apologize every day for the rest of his life for all you cared. You wanted to feel better today. Tomorrow could wait. You could regret your actions tomorrow.  You would let him try to fix what's been broken. But for today? It was good enough for today. Too bad today doesn't last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've recently been obsessed with the show but haven't written much at all in years so feedback is appreciated! I apologize for any OOCness. I had this posted earlier but wanted to change some stuff lol sorry! Please enjoy!

This was it. This was the final straw.

You could take the annoying, snarky attitude and the general lazy demeanor. You could handle his irritating habit of "reading" dirty magazines. You could deal with his stupid comments about your appearance. 

But _this?_ **This** was unforgivable. 

You felt so sick. This gut wrenching feeling was getting worse every second you thought about it. Every second, minute, that passed you could feel the absolute rage filling you. You didn't know what to do with yourself. You sat there clutching the phone in your hands. The shower was still running so you still had time to collect yourself. 

What had started out as a normal day for the most part ended up in disaster. All day long you had a nagging feeling in the back of your head. You just couldn't shake it. So, when the opportunity presented itself you took it, regardless of whatever personal moral code you were breaking. He had always said it was ok, but you never felt the need to or felt quite right doing so. But today had been different. Today felt off. 

_I am still in love with you. I miss you. You are still the love of my life._

Ha! Was that so? You weren't going to stick around to find out. That piece is shit could rot in hell for all you cared. Did it hurt? Of course, it hurt like hell but you weren't one to wallow around, at least not with him there. 

While lost in your thoughts, the shower had turned off. The sound of the door knob turning had broken your trance. In a fit of nervousness you threw the phone somewhere onto the bed and sat on the opposite side of the room. You could feel your heart going a hundred miles a second. You wanted to leave. You wanted to sit in a corner and cry, but not yet, not now. You had contemplated leaving before he was done, but it was night and you weren't about to walk around town alone at night, 

"Oi, what's with the face?" 

The face? _The face?_ You wanted to scoff at his attitude. You held back as not to let him on to how angry you actually were. 

"I want to go home." You stated simply. 

"Already? You haven't been here that long."

"Whatever. Just take me home."

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" 

You just give him a sideways glance and start to gather your things. You wanted to scream and yell at him. You wanted answers. You supposed this was the price of curiosity. 

As you headed for the door he grabbed your wrist, turning you around to face him. 

"What?" 

"Talk to me. You've barely said anything since I've gotten out of the shower."

"I'm fine. I just want to go." _I don't want to be around you right now._

The air started to feel thick; you could hardly breathe. You avoided looking him the eye because you knew if you did you'd shatter right there. 

"Whatever. Let's go then." 

You both headed for the door again. You watched as he locked it behind you two. You started heading towards your house not bothering to wait for him and not stopping when he called your name. He caught up and tried to hold your hand. You effectively dodged him not wanting him to touch you. You could hear him sigh in frustration beside you. 

"Oi, (Name), what's wrong with you?" 

You stop walking and stare at the ground. 

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _me?_ I think the better question is, how do you have the audacity to look at me with a straight face right now?" 

"What are you talking about?" ' _Oh, okay, you're going to act like you have no idea what I'm talking about.'_ You thought to yourself. 

"Ugh, just forget I even brought it up." You planned on just ignoring him for the rest of eternity. You were sure that was long enough for him to figure it out....maybe.

"(Name), seriously, stop fucking around and just say it!" He was starting to sound impatient and annoyed by the whole ordeal. Well, so were you! It only served him right.

"Ok, _Aomine,"_ He flinched at the use of his surname.

"You want to tell me about the love of your life you supposedly miss so much?" You said it with such malice, you could feel the anger threatening to spill over. 

His face paled and he looked like he had no words to say. There was that feeling of being unable to breathe again.

"(Name), please, just let me-" 

"NO! I don't want to listen and I don't want you to talk. I don't want your shitty excuses. I..." _Sigh._ "I just want to go. Whatever this..." You gestured between the two of you. "Was supposed to be is over. I don't want to see you. I don't want to try to understand. Why? Because I won't. I won't understand how you could betray my trust and loyalty. I don't want to understand how you can say the same words you tell me to another. I just don't. I don't know who you think you are. If you have an ounce of decency left in you, you'll leave well enough alone and get the fuck out of my life."

Your words hung in the air. It was deafening. You could hear your heart pounding in your ears. 

You promptly turned around and started walking towards your home. You could hear footsteps behind you. At least he wasn't going to let you walk home alone. If you weren't about to rip his throat out you might have actually been bothered to care. 

The walk back was awkward. An angry silence followed you both the entire way. When you finally reached your home you don't bother to look back at him as you unlock the door and step inside. As soon as the door closed you grabbed your chest as a violent sob escaped your lips. You didn't know but he was still there on the other side of the door. You wanted him to take back all the kisses, take back his words, and most importantly you wanted him to untake your heart.

He didn't know what to do, or if there was anything he could even do at this point. 

_What did I do? Argh! I don't even know why I sent those messages to my ex in the first place...._

He had always said he didn't care if you looked though his phone, there wasn't _usually_ anything on it. But this one time you decide to he had messaged his ex earlier that day. They had met for lunch earlier to get closure because of the way they broke up. He turned away knowing there wasn't anything left for him to do today to make you feel better. He figured it was best to go shoot some hoops to relieve some stress. He was angry too! You didn't even give him a chance to explain himself. He threw the ball as hard as he could against the backboard and it bounced off with a loud slam. He didn't bother picking it up, letting the sounds echo in the empty park. 

_'There has to be a way to get her back...and make it up to her.'_

As you finally got the strength to get off the floor, you headed up to your room thankful nobody was home at the moment. You weren't a super confident person to begin with but this just made all your insecurities come to the surface. You plopped down onto your bed, your mind going over everything in your relationship with _him_. You tried to find the point where it all went wrong. Were you not good enough? ' _Clearly that was the case'._ In a fit of frustration, you strangled your pillow. _Well, I don't feel better._ You rolled over burying your face into the pillow. ' _It's stupid. Wait, scratch that, he's stupid. I need to be better than this.'_

With a new found resolve, you decided then and there that you weren't going to be sad and mope around. No. You needed to show him that you were better off without his sorry ass. Were you angry? Yes, hell yes. But what better way to make yourself feel better than to stick it to him? Well, at least that was what you had thought. It crossed your mind that covering up your sadness with a twisted idea of revenge wasn't going to make you feel any better in the end. It didn't matter, you wanted to feel better _now._ How you would feel about it in the future could wait. _It could wait._ What mattered _for now_ was hurting him as much as he had hurt you. You wanted him to _hurt._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry for taking so long~ Life can get in the way. Hope you enjoy!

_Ugh._

You woke to the sound of your alarm going off. You went about you normal routine trying not to think about what had transpired the day before. There was no way you were going to let that lying piece of crap get the better of you. 

_How could I have been so naïve..._

It wasn't a secret you weren't the most confident person in the world, but _damn,_ it still felt like he ripped every bit that was left to shreds. Shaking the thoughts out of your head, you get ready for class.

_It is going to be a long day. Fuck. My. Life._

As you walked to school, it already felt like things were going downhill. _He_ would usually walk you to school but obviously that wasn't on the table anymore. It was pretty lonely walking by yourself, stuck inside your own mind to stew over your angry thoughts. 

_Gah! I hate that guy. Damn him and his stupid face._

You face palm. _This is going nowhere._ Yesterday you had made a vow to yourself to make him hurt, but you hadn't really thought of the how. _Great planning, genius._ _I mean, really, what could I do?_

Lost in your thoughts you had already made it to school, already getting stares from people who didn't understand why you weren't with _him_. You mentally beat his face in for putting you through this. 

"(Name)-chan!" You heard the voice of someone you really didn't want to see. She was only his best friend and honestly it made you uncomfortable. If she was here that meant he was close by.

"Hey...Satsuki-chan."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine...I guess. Why?"

"Well...you know." She awkwardly starts the conversation you really didn't want to have. 

"Yeah, I know. I was there for the whole unfortunate event. I don't know if you're here to try and fix things but really, I don't want it to be fixed, it's over." 

You had to walk away. You knew if you stayed then she'd convince you to probably do something you really didn't want to and feel things you'd rather not. 

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. You managed to avoid _him_ all day. _Thank whatever deity that made that happen._ It was going all fine and dandy. _Even if you don't want to admit you felt lonely without his presence._ You were going to go home, hate him some more, eat some chocolate and call it day. This plan should have came to fruition but as luck would have it, he had to show his face,

"(Name)." You hear this voice behind you that made you stop in your tracks.

"Don't address me as if we are that familiar." You didn't bother turning around, he wasn't worth it, _Or maybe you knew if you saw him you'd do something you didn't want._

"Can you just let me-"

"No. I thought I made that perfectly clear." 

"Can you stop being a bitch for one minute and listen."

You turn to face him and you see him standing there in all his nonchalant glory. 

" _Hah?_ I don't owe you shit. I can act however the fuck I feel." He scoffs at this. "But since you asked so nicely like you always do, I'll give you 1 minute. Be thankful you shit."

For what seemed like an eternity he didn't say anything, 

"I got caught up in a moment okay? She was my first love and the way it ended...it was messy. She wrote me and we started reminiscing and next thing you know. Well, you know the rest,"

"I'm glad you felt the need to reminisce with your ex girlfriend and then wanted to tell me about it, I don't want to hear about your first love and how great it was and how you miss her and doing whatever the fuck with her. I don't care. I don't understand and I won't understand. Great, she holds a special place in you. I don't care. I don't care! We are over. We don't have anything anymore. And clearly whatever I thought we did didn't mean much. I'm done, we're done. Leave it at that. I don't need you here shitting all over everything....AGAIN. I don't want to need you, I don't want to love you, but I do! So...yeah."

....you don't know where that all came from. You intended to just let him speak his piece and move along but the word vomit, oh god the word vomit. You couldn't take it back and by the look on his face, _that stupid smirk_ , you knew it was too late. 

"You're telling me there's a chance?" 

"No. I'm telling you to fuck off. You can apologize for the rest of your life and I won't forgive you. So just let it go."

At that moment your phone went off. You got a text from friend, _a guy friend._

_"_ Oi, who is that?" 

"Fuck off. It's none of your business anymore. I have somewhere to be."

And with that you walked away. There was no point in telling him not to follow you. Knowing him, he would do it, and that was what you were counting on. You were going to taunt him by going out with other guys. Fuck him and his stupid first love. 

To the mall you went, and it was soon after you arrived you met your friend. You ran up enthusiastically and embraced him, just long enough to piss off Aomine. 

Even though you had accomplished what you had intended it didn't stop you from feeling like you were stabbing your conscience repeatedly in the heart. 


End file.
